


Note um Note, Herz um Herz

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, They are so in love, adrien is just having eyes for mari, chloe is jealous, songs to heart, they are perfect
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Marinette ist hoffnungslos. Alya hat eine letzte Idee. Und das schlägt ein wie eine Bombe. Eine kleine Adriette Story für zwischendurch.





	Note um Note, Herz um Herz

Titel: Note um Note, Herz um Herz  
Zusammenfassung: Marinette ist hoffnungslos. Alya hat eine letzte Idee. Und das schlägt ein wie eine Bombe. Eine kleine Adriette Story für zwischendurch.  
Rating: P12   
Pairing: Adrinette  
Genre: Romanze  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Welt gehört Thomas Astruc, auf dessen Idee die Serie beruht. Des Weiteren ist es meine Idee, die Figuren so in Szene zu setzen, wie ich es tue. Das Lied ist auch nicht meins. Es folgt der Link, wer es sich nebenbei anhören will ;)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tm9_ucGSTw

~*~*~ Note um Note, Herz um Herz ~*~*~  
„Du hast was getan?! Alyaaaa!“  
Das Quengeln ihrer besten Freundin amüsierte die Braunhaarige nur noch mehr.  
„Deine Beziehung zu Adrien gepusht. Komm schon, du wirst es mir danken!“  
Zwinkernd lehnte sich Alya in ihrer Schulbank zurück. Marinette vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Armen, die sie auf dem Tisch abgestützt hatte und konnte es nicht fassen, was ihre Sitznachbarin ausgeheckt hatte. Das Ganze war völlig ungeplant gewesen.   
***** FLASHBACK *****

Die Mädchen saßen auf Marinettes Couch und Alya ließ sich das neuste Design von der Schwarzhaarigen zeigen. Nebenbei lief das Radio, was die Zuhörerin überrascht die Augen aufreißen ließ, als Mari anfing, mitzusingen. Schnell war das Handy auf Aufnahmefunktion und das sollte sich auch sofort lohnen. Die ersten Töne von ‚Crush‘, performt von David Archuleta, tönten aus den Lautsprechern und wurden mit perfektem Timing von der Designerin mitgesungen. Formularende  
Es endete mit einer begeistert klatschenden Brillenträgerin, die das Radio leiser drehte.  
„Mari, das war ja genial! Ich wusste nicht, dass du so singen kannst!“  
Die Angesprochene zuckte nur verlegen die Schultern.  
„Naja, du hast nie gefragt…“  
„Du musst einfach zum Talentwettbewerb gehen! Nino erschlägt mich, wenn ich dich da nicht hinschleife, wenn er mitbekommt, wie gut du bist!“  
Ein genervtes Stöhnen zeigte genau, was die Schwarzhaarige davon hielt.  
„Aber doch nicht vor der ganzen Schule!“  
„Adrien spielt auf dem Piano vor“, erwähnte Alya beiläufig und tippte etwas in ihrem Handy. Das hatte die gewünschte Wirkung: Eine total nervöse Marinette, die stotternd und völlig errötet begann, davon zu schwärmen, wie gut er doch sein würde. „Ach, Mari? Du kannst damit auch Chloé eins auswischen. Sie denkt nämlich, sie wäre die beste Sängerin der Schule.”  
„Ich… Alya, ich weiß nicht. Es ist doch trotzdem vor allen. Das kann ich nicht machen, ich bekomme keinen Ton raus!“  
„Awwww, komm schon, bitte! Für mich? Ich steh dir bei und muntere dich auf?“  
„Nun… Also… Argh, ich hasse dich!“, gab Marinette auf. „Ist ja gut, ich mach‘s…”  
Lachend umarmte die Braunhaarige ihre Freundin.  
„Super! Ich wusste, du lässt mich nicht hängen!“  
***** FLASHBACK ENDE *****

Alya hatte sich dann mit Nino hingesetzt und die Aufnahme perfektioniert. Nur die Melodie genommen und Marinettes Stimme darüber gelegt. Ergebnis war eine Aufnahme auf CD wie von einer berühmten Sängerin. Und Mari klang einfach genial. Eben diese CD landete dann im Briefkasten der Agreste Villa, adressiert an Adrien mit einer kurzen Nachricht. Lustigerweise hatte Nino wie Marinette immer vergessen, ihren Namen zu hinterlassen, sodass der Blonde nun einfach die CD hatte. Das war auch der Grund, warum sich die Schwarzhaarige so aufregte: Dass Adrien das gesungene Lied zu hören bekam.  
Ins Klassenzimmer kam gerade ein überglücklich lächelnder Adrien, völlig in Gedanken, der die Melodie von eben diesem Lied summte. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er hatte auch eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen. Das war vermutlich das Signal für Marinette, unrettbar zu stottern und zu erröten.  
„Alya! W-wie soll ich… Talentwettbewerb… Bist du irre?“  
„Keep Calm, Mari! Du bist wirklich großartig!“ Unschuldig flüsternd hängte sie an: „Und Adrien wird es lieben. Am Besten, du singst das Lied. Vertrau mir.“  
Total skeptisch blickten sie große, blaue Augen an.  
„Vertrauen? Nach dieser Aktion? Alya, ich bin tot, wenn das jemand rausbekommt!“  
„Er wird dich schon nicht umbringen…“  
„Nein. Ich sterbe vorher vor Scham…“  
„Ach, komm schon. Wie schlimm kann es werden?“  
Darauf wusste die Designerin keine Antwort und schaute nur völlig verloren auf den blonden Hinterkopf. Na, das konnte ja was werden…  
*****

„So, und jetzt Applaus für Marinette Dupain- Cheng, Jahrgang sieben!“, rief Nino in das Mikrophon. Mit einem Zwinkern für seinen besten Freund fügte er noch einen Satz an, der Alyas Idee war. „Sie singt etwas ganz Besonderes, das jedes Wort so meint.“  
Als sie das hörte, wollte eben Genannte gar nicht mehr auf die Bühne, wurde aber von einer amüsierten Chloé aufgehalten.  
„Ja, ich würde auch gehen. Du kannst mich nicht toppen, ich bin nun mal die Beste!“  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das vermutlich der einzige Grund, warum die Schwarzhaarige ihre Angst herunterschluckte und auf die Bühne trat.  
„H-Hi… Ehm, also…“ Ihre beste Freundin reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe. „Ich fang jetzt an…“  
Schadenfroh grinsend stand die blonde Bürgermeistertochter mit verschränkten Armen hinter der Bühne und schaute arrogant zu Sabrina, die nur kurz lächelte. Sie war ehrlich gespannt. Als die Melodie erklang ruckte der Kopf des Teeniemodels hoch und ließ ihn vom Piano aufstehen, um zur Bühne zu schauen. Er fing Ninos Blick auf, der erneut zwinkerte und lupfte eine Augenbraue, errötete jedoch leicht, als Marinette die ersten Töne anstimmte. Man hörte ein Aufkeuchen von Chloé, als sie die eindeutig bessere Sängerin hörte.  
„I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know…”  
Die Schwarzhaarige schloss die Augen und verlor sich ganz in der Musik, was die Qualität ihres Songs noch – wenn möglich – etwas steigerte.  
„Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?”  
Adrien stockte der Atem. Die Melodie mit Marinettes Stimme, die Worte, die sie sang… Er hoffte so sehr, ihre Bedeutung wäre wahr, dass ihm einen Moment sein herz einen Stich verpasste, bei dem Gedanken, was wäre, wenn nicht. Und ganz plötzlich ergab alles Sinn. Ihr Stottern, ihr Flüchten, wenn er da war, ihre Blicke – und auch die Wärme, die ihn durchflutete, wenn er sie lachen hörte, das Glänzen ihrer Augen, die so blau wie Ozeane waren. Alles machte plötzlich Sinn. Denn es war real.   
„Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy.”  
Erschrocken ob des tosenden Applauses riss sie die Augen auf, musste allerdings lächeln, als Alya mit am Lautesten klatschte. Chloé war schon in der Mitte des Liedes beleidigt aus dem Bühnenraum gestürmt, sodass Marinette nun auch Sabrina begeistert klatschen sah. Doch das Alles schien gleichgültig als sie in die glänzenden, grünen Augen ihres Schwarms blickte und ihre Knie weich wurden bei seinem perfekten, wunderschönen Lächeln. Vorsichtig, um nicht zu stolpern, machte sie einen Schritt vor den anderen und verließ die Bühne.  
„Mari, das war…“  
Sie schluckte schwer. Jetzt wurde es ernst.  
„I-ich weiß, das mit der CD war dumm… Aber, ehm… Alya hat…“  
Weiter konnte sie ihren Satz nicht sprechen, weil sich weiche Lippen auf die Ihren legten und starke Arme ihre Hüfte umfasste. Adrien küsste sie. Innerlich wollte sie hüpfen vor Freude. Adrien Agreste, Model und perfekter Junge, küsste sie, ein tollpatschiges, durchschnittliches Mädchen. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste und seine Augen öffnete, beschleunigte sich ihr Herz noch mehr.  
„Darf ich jetzt aussprechen?“, kicherte er und ließ sie dadurch von der Röte tatsächlich mit einer Tomate konkurrieren. „Das war fantastisch. Du bist einfach unglaublich!“  
„W-was? I-ich…“  
Er fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch den Nacken, bevor er ihr direkt in die Augen schaute mit diesem Blick, der sie zum Schmelzen bringen würde, hätte er nicht noch immer seine Hände an ihren Hüften.  
„Okay… Ja, ich denke viel zu oft an dich. Ja, ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Ja, es ist schwer, aber auch unbeschreiblich. Ja, das ist vielleicht verrückt. Aber es wäre einfach nur traumhaft, wenn deine Schwärmerei nicht einfach weggehen würde.“  
Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihr durchdrang. Alya hatte sie alles riskieren lassen und es hatte funktioniert. Adrien ging es wie ihr. ADRIEN GING ES WIE IHR!!! Sie richtete den Blick wieder auf ihn, in seine smaragdenen Augen und wusste, sie konnte sich fallen lassen. Sie reckte leicht das Kinn; das war alles, was er als Erlaubnis benötigte. Wieder, diesmal sanft, verschloss er ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen mit seinen und sein Herz wurde federleicht, als sie sich in seinen Armen entspannte und die Augen schloss. Wenn das hier verrückt war, dann wollte er nichts anderes.   
Because you need to be a little crazy to love, need the craziness to let it be real and not just another crush…

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Meinungen? Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, hab das Gefühl, ich könnte das besser… Hoffe, ihr fühlt euch nicht beleidigt oder sowas :D Kritik (konstruktiv!!) ist natürlich erlaubt, über Lob freu ich mich – obviously – mehr ;) Kekse? *Keksdose hinstell* LG Eure Vany


End file.
